This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this study is to investigate the thrombogenic potential of the Orbus anti-CD34 antibody stent (AB), isotype-control antibody coated stents (IAB), and a base matrix control stent (BASE), in an ex vivo arteriovenous (AV) shunt model. This study will compare the types of cells captured by anti-CD34 antibody stents, isotype-control antibody coated stents, and a base matrix control stents.